


rip jeremy

by sereenaellen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, rip jeremy cunt, the fish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereenaellen/pseuds/sereenaellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the fish fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	rip jeremy

Jeremy lays on his side, dead on the bench top. He committed suicide. _What the fuck. What the actual fuck._  Louis stares at the body not surprised; it's not like this was the one thing he thought he couldn't fuck up. Trying not to laugh at how dumb this all is, he grabs the limp fish and brings it to the loo. _RIP cunt_ , Louis thinks as it spins down the toilet to join its brothers. What is he going to tell Niall? The image of the blondes face acting all: I just wanted Jeremy to be happy :(, is enough to conclude there will be no telling Niall. Louis was never one to have sympathy.

So this meant one thing. Louis grabs the now fish-less bowl from the puddle it sits and empties the water. He hides it underneath the sink and prays Niall wont notice if he were to return home early or something. God forbid Niall realises how shit louis actually is at keeping anything alive. He grabs his parka and out the door he goes, off to buy Jeremy number 6.

Louis’ red-sad-excuse of a car chugs into the parking lot. Louis just ignores the fact that his car is a piece of shit and looks identical to the car Bella Swan had in Twilight. People ask why Louis doesn't buy a new car, but do they not understand that Louis _needs_ a life-size figure of iron man, and a pinball machine, and a tech-savvy mirror, and every Adidas jumper that exists? Louis just has his priorities straight. Duh.

Louis hops out the car and ignores the concerned looks he receives from the people in the carpark. _I know my car is fucked_ , louis thinks to himself, _fucking assholes_. He walks into the all-too familiar Fish-n-us store, the door chiming as he enters. Standing there re-organising a shelf, was a not-so-familiar boy who looks all too young for Louis. Louis gulps and forces himself to look away. Fuck he is pretty. Trying to keep his dignity intact, he walks over to the line of fishtanks and starts inspecting the fish. Louis ignores the fact that his heart hammers in the back of his ear and looks for a Jeremy looking fish. 

After taking note as to what tank the next Jeremy is in, Louis ducks over to the array of shelves full of fish equipment. Bent over, Louis compares two different brands of water pumps as that has to be the reason Jeremy died (not the fact that he is a shit owner). His mind tracing over the various differences between the two brands, the scrawny boy remains at the back of his head.

“Hiii.”

Louis jumps at the overly low voice that disrupted his chain of thought. He quickly stands back up whacking his head in the process on the shelf above him. “Oops,” he mutters looking at the shit lying across the floor. _Fucking great_.

Louis looks up to see an overly pretty face staring intently at him. Louis' eyes trace down the boy to his name bag discovering that his name is Harry. Harry drops to the floor and starts gathering different types of fish equiptment from the floor.

“Oh my god…Fuck...Sorry.”

“Its okay don't stress; I didn't mean to scare you,” Harry says, looking up from the floor. What a pretty angle.

“Sorry…” Louis mumbles agains, dropping to the floor to join the baby-faced boy. Harry’s voice is so low; each syllable and vowel stretched out mimicking the texture of honey. _Control yourself_ , Louis thinks. After all the shit has been put back into its original place of belonging, Harry smiles back at Louis.

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Harry asks.

“Uh…actually I just want this fish over there… and this water pump,” Louis answers grabbing the closest water pump to him while walking over to the tank that holds his beloved cunt-to-be, Jeremy. Harry’s face looks so innocent and niave (so fucking adorable). Louis needs to get out of here and gain some control ASAP before he has an aneurysm - he is too young to die.

Harry gets the net and plastic bag to collect the fish and leans over the tank to reach inside. A bit of flab sticks out from under his shirt causing a tense breath to leave louis’ mouth. Harry’s hands grip the bag, veins sticking out and all. Harry looks like a nice _kid_. Louis exaggerates the word kid in his head to try and refrain himself from imagining anything that could be classed as pedophilia. Lets just get the fish and go. Get the fish and go. He is 24. Why is he acting like this, fuck.

After a showcase of Harry’s stomach (a very very nice stomach might he add), Louis carries Jeremy out of the store mumbling good byes to Harry as he leaves. He hops in his red piece of crap and chugs out of the parking lot, the roaring engine luckily disguising the string of bewildered breaths Louis had kept in to save any last bit of dignity he had left. Jeremy sits in the passenger seat looking rather smug; _Fucking tosser_. 


End file.
